1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a utility lighter, and more particularly to a utility lighter incorporated with a safety arrangement that prevents the lighter from accidentally or undesirably ignited.
2. Description of Related Arts
Conventional lighters have been widely used all over the world. However, these conventional lighters can be operated easily and conveniently that even children can ignite a light by using the conventional lighters without any difficulty. In such circumstances, it is extremely dangerous that a young child by chance gets a conventional lighter at hands but no other adults notice him/her. The child may ignite the lighter due to his/her curiosity and may eventually get burnt. In worse, a fire may even be caused.
Most accidental fire cases today, many were started by the ignorant usage of the lighter, especially a barbecue lighter used at home such as pilot light for stoves outdoor activities such as fireplaces or camping. Those accidental fires are caused by ignorance of human mistakes, especially young children. So, nowadays, both U.S. government and U.S. Consumer Product Safety Commission demand a safety device in every lighter including the barbecue lighter to prevent any unwanted ignition accidentally or by a child.
Therefore, a kind of locking switch incorporated with convention lighters has been developed to prevent the lighter from being accidentally ignited. That kind of locking switch allows a user of the lighter to selectively switch it in a locked state or an unlocked state. The user can only ignite the lighter when it is in the unlocked stated. Superficially, the locking switch is good in that it allows the user to lock the lighter and thus children are no longer able to ignite it unattended. However, such conventional locking switch is incapable of automatically locking the lighter after use. Therefore, if a user forgets to re-switch to lock the lighter after use, a child can still be able to ignite the lighter and generate light.